nuestro hijo
by kena86
Summary: Elmyra se va a africa, rompiendo su noviazgo con max, pero se llevo algo mas
1. Chapter 1

En la universidad acme, un joven rico trata de pasar inadvertido, evitando a :

-¡MAX! ¡AMORCITO!-un grito que altera la tranquilidad de la mañana en la escuela.

-ay, no- se lamento el chico, esperando el asfixiante abrazo de la pelirroja, y asi sucede, con tremenda velocidad, ella llega y lo aprieta para que no escape.-¡Elmyra sueltame!- exige max.

-de acuerdo, cariño-Elmyra lo suelta tan de repente que el chico se cae.

-grr, gracias- gruñe desde el piso.

-no hay de que, novio-canturreo la chica.

Max y Elmyra ahora son adolescentes, cursando sus ultimos años de escuela, aunque seguian teniendo el mismo carácter de niños locos (mentalmente no maduraron), después de un tiempo max trata de acostumbrarse a su alocada aunque bien formada novia, no tiene idea de lo que le pasa, cuando esta con ella, se quieres escapar, cuando no esta con ella, se pregunta donde esta, le daba ansiedad estar con ella, ¡definitivamente el amor te hace estupido!.

-Maxi, querido, ¿sabes lo que me han dicho mis padres ultimamente?- recita Elmyra con cara perdida.

-como voy a saberlo- dijo malhumorado.

-que tengo que buscar trabajo-

-¿trabajo?, ¿Dónde vas "tu" a conseguir trabajo?- algunos que pasaban, escucharon las ultimas frases, y se mostraron preocupados, ¿Cómo podria Elmyra conseguir trabajo para mantenerse?- ¿Qué ven chismosos?-

-dicen que tiene que ser un trabajo en que me la pase bien, este feliz, y que disfrute mucho- explico, sin ver que era el centro de atencion.

-Pero tu solo vives para matar.. Digo mimar animales, .. Espera ¿vas a ser veterinaria?- eso no son buenas noticias para los animales de la ciudad, si antes era una pesadilla ir con el veterinario, ahora sera un infierno, eso pensaron todos.

-oh, no, ponerle inyecciones a los animales es horrible, no, ire a africa-

-ah, africa.. ¿¡africa!- exclamo max.

-¡¿africa!- tambien exclamaron todos.

-siiiiiiii, ire a proteger a esas hermosas criaturas-y como rara vez pasa, Elmyra pone una cara de miedo- de esos desalmados cazadores, cuando los atrape, muahahaha.-

-asi se habla-a max le encantan las expresiones de maldad.

-asi que este es el adios, mi querido max-dijo Elmyra de modo dramatico.

-¿el adios?, ¿de que hablas?- "la misma con el tornillo zafado".

-que ya me tengo que ir a africa-explico elmyra.

-¿Qué?.. Aaaayyy- sus compañeros de escuela, lo empujan para quedar frente a la chica.

-pero Elmyra, tienes que estar en la graduacion, todos juntos- búster estaba contrariado.

-no eres la mas popular, pero definitivamente eres una parte esencial de este grupo- igual babs trataba de persuadir a la pelirroja.

-oh, chicos que tiernos, bueno, siempre han sido tiernos, ¡un abrazo!-

-¡no, no!- desgraciadamente agarrón gran grupo de sus compañeros y les dio un abrazo muy apretado.

-pero tengo que irme, la decisión ya esta tomada- dice con lagrimas en los ojos y con los brazos llenos.

-quitense tontos, ¿oye, y yo que?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-acabo de decirtelo-dice sin vergüenza la chica, mira el reloj-se me hara tarde para el avion, adios maxi-le da un ultimo beso-adios chicos- sin darle tiempo a nadie para hacer algo, Elmyra sale rapido de la escuela, muchos se asoman a las ventanas para despedirse "buena suerte" "que te vaya bien" "cuidate". expresaban algunos. Max que se tardo en reaccionar, pero ya era ella ya se fue.


	2. Chapter 2

12 años despues.

-Si no subes tus puntos antes de las 8, te voy a despedir, ¿te quedo claro?, bien- el hombre, desea mas dinero para gastar, ahora que trabaja sabe que no es facil mantener su fortuna, una mala decision, y estaria pidiendo limosna. Pero tampoco es difícil le gusta gritarle a sus empleados, bueno, lo difícil es mantenerse agradable con algunos clientes.

-maxi- llega su madre, fastidiado, la saludo sin mucho animo, ya sabe a lo que viene- espero que estes libre en una hora, quiero que conozcas a la hija de una amiga mia, es muy linda-

-no mama, no tengo tiempo, por favor deja de arreglarme citas-

-¡no tendria que arreglarte citas, si ya estuvieras casado y me dieras nietos!-le reclamo su madre al borde de las lagrimas.

-esta bien, esta bien, ire a verla en una hora- derrotado, max accede antes de su madre acentue su actuacion.

-gracias, cariño, nos vemos-

-uff, rayos, me pregunto si Elmyra no se la habra comido un leon, umm, nha- "elmyra" solo la recuerda, cuando todo es muy tranquilo, la actuación de su madre no le gana a ella, era tan original.. Mejor volver al trabajo.

Una hora despues. En un restaurante, con su mama, la amiga de su mama, y la hija de esta, la tipica chica americana, rubia, ojos azules, y una obsesion con las compras. Si se llega a casar con esa chica, terminaria en la ruina.

-Susy, adora las decoraciones, cada semana tiene una buena idea para decorar la casa, no hay quien la pare- dice la amiga.

-cuando nos casemos, tendremos la casa mas bonita-dice la chica de manera pedante.

-¿casarnos?, ¿por crees que vamos a casarnos?, debes estar muy desesperada-

-¡maxi!, jiji que gracioso-Su madre interviene, pero con el comentario penoso de su hijo, le pide al gerente que sube el volumen de la tele del lugar.

-La protectora de animales, mas joven del mundo, elmyra, lleva 12 años aquí en africa, protegiendo a los animales de los cazadores, es una de las pocas conservadoras que toma medidas extremas y se enfrenta a estas personas inhumanas que hacen daño a estas hermosas criaturas de Dios.-dice la reportera.

Max vuelve toda su atención a la television, donde varias personas esta atentas, porque el volumen esta alto.

-Gracias, chery, es un gusto volver a verte, y mis amiguitos tambien- dice una adulta elmyra, rodeada de varios animales salvajes, que gustaban estar en la tele. De seguro Elmyra ya los alimento.

-Escuche que les diste paliza a los ultimos cazadores furtivos, y tus amiguitos te ayudaron- dice la reportera… arriba de su carro de grabacion, temiendo que se la coman.

-si, y tambien de mi hijo, Maximiliano junior, y sus leones mascotas, yo le dije que no, pero ellos nunca se separan de el, saluda a la tele, cariño, tal vez ahora si, tu papi te vea y te mande los 12 regalos que no dio en toda tu vida, ¡oh! Y maxi, por favor manda medicamentos que MJ se ha sentido mal-.

-Como sea- es lo unico que dice el chico de cabello del color de su madre, con unas mirada de matar de su padre, sin darle importancia, esta muy entretenido viendo una revista y acariciando a sus leones.


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora después en la mansión de Max Montana.

-Deprisa, deprisa, ¿Dónde esta ese piloto?- exclama la madre de Max.

-le dije que tuviera listo el avion lo antes posible, tal vez nosotros nos estamos tardando- responde su esposo apurando a sus sirvientes con el zapateo de sus pies, quienes trataban de tener la cantidad posible de maletas y meter todo (incluso lo que nunca se iba a usar).

-¿Por qué se estan tardando tanto?- pregunta Max entrando precipitadamente al cuarto de sus padres y chocando con algunos sirvientes.- los juguetes ya estan en el avion, y el piloto lleva esperando una eternidad-.

-¿el piloto ya esta aquí?, que rapido- responde el padre, pero Max esta apunto de estallar, pero se contiene de manera positiva.

-1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 .. Oigan si no se apuran, yo me voy sin ustedes, ¡5 minutos y nada mas!- exclama Max antes de agarrar su maleta y azotar la puerta.

-¡oh! Esta tan emocionado de conocer a su hijo ¡que adorable! ¡ya lo oiste, muevete!- expresa la madre agarrando por su cuenta las maletas y correr afuera de la casa, el papá que esta subido de peso si necesita ayuda para llegar al avion y llevar las maletas.

Finalmente llega su asiento de su avion privado.

-3 2 1 ¡cinco minutos! Piloto, ya vamonos-ordena Max.

-si señor- el avion despega

Africa:

-cariño, ¿no crees que deberiamos hablar sobre tus leones? te he dicho que puedes conservarlos siempre y cuando no intenten comerse a mi equipo- dice Elmyra con su equipo tras de ella protegiéndose de los leones mascotas de M.J. uno se acerca y recibe un golpe en la nariz de parte del chico.

-Ya basta, hercules, te he dicho que si no comportas, dormirás con los alacranes, ¡atrás!- ordena de mal humor el chico, y el leon retrocede asustado.

-¿y bien?- pregunta Elmyra tranquilamente.

-si no se comportan se iran, lo se Mamá, los entrenare otra vez.. Mas duro- dice el chico con una mirada severa a sus leones que se encogen de miedo.

-muy bien, cielo- Elmyra acaricia la cabeza de antes de ver una gran nube sobre ellos- que raro, no es temporada de lluvia-pero al observar, no es una nube, si no un avion que se acerca para aterrizar, y nota algo conocido, el simbolo de los Montana. -¡oh! Es Maxi, ¿ves hijo? Te dije que tu Papi vendria a visitarnos un dia, es que es un hombre muy ocupado, pero al fin se hizo tiempo para venir- explica Elmyra muy emocionada. El chico solo se queda viendo asombrado como el avion aterriza.

Se abre la puerta, en donde esta una aeromoza-destino: africa, ya llega.. - pero la pobre chica es empujada por el joven de 30 años, para bajar del avion.

-hazte un lado, si no vinieras incluida, ni habras venido, me estorbas- alega max.

-¡maxi!- grita Elmyra mientras corre a abrazarlo, incluso para sorpresa del recien llegado que la recibe con los brazos abiertos, el chico sigue impresionado mas no emocionado de que por fin conocera a su padre, camina sin ganas hacia sus padres- te habias tardado picaron- dice elmyra.

-¿bromeas?, no ha sabido nada de ti desde hace 12 años, ni una carta, ni siquiera para decirme sobre max junior, no tengo la culpa de no darle regalos, es decir, tenia que enterarme en un noticiero..-

-mama sale por lo menos 7 veces en la revista "amantes de los animales" al año, y por lo menos salimos 10 veces al año en televisión cuando atrapamos a cazadores furtivos, la unica razon porque nunca supiste fue que tu lees "haz mas dinero" para ver tu foto en la seccion "los mas ricos"- dice M.J. pasando de largo a la pareja y viendo fijamente al avion.

-oh- responde Max sin habla.

-oh, M.J. es muy listo, sabe de ti con esas revistas, como no te conoce, compra las revistas para verte, pero ahora que estas aquí, seguro pasaran un rato de calidad como padre e hijo- dice Elmyra casi con lagrimas en los ojos, y aun abrazada de su ex novio. M.J. quien mostraba desinteres se hunde entre los hombros y se sonroja.

-¡y tambien con los abuelos!- exclama la abuela desde el avion y velocidad super humana corre a abrazar a su nieto, quien se asusta un poco pero no tiene tiempo de escapar-¡oh, por fin un nieto que mimar!-.

-o.. ok-

-lo que me recuerda- dice el abuela, quien baja con ayuda de los pilotos le da un golpe a un lado del avion, se abre una compuerta y caen un monton de juguetes sobre max, elmyra, la señora montana y M.J., este ultimo logra sacar la cabeza de sus nuevo juguetes.

-¿esto es un chupon?-observa el joven al ver que algunos juguetes parece para menores de 5 años, por suerte no todos- ¿puedo quedarme con el avion?-

-¡claro!- responden todos.


	4. Chapter 4

Despues de un rato, Max y M.J. logran acercarse para empezar a convivir como padre e hijo, Elmyra no deja de sacar fotos, ya tiene 3 memorias llenas mientras ve como max le ordena a todo al que puede a instalar un campo de basquetball, y de minigolf mientras jala a mj a su lado.

-oh, no, se me acabo el espacio en la memoria ya no tengo mas- chilla elmyra.

-…- max no sabe que decir.

-pues vayamos por mas- dice mj.

-bebe, sabes que no se puede conseguir fácilmente memorias fotograficas en africa, sin mencionar que ahorita estamos muy lejos de la ciudad capital- reflexiona elmyra.

Pero el chico señala el avion, es obvio que tiene muchas ganas de estrenarlo.

-ah bueno-

Disneylandia

Pues no fueron directo a la tienda para comprar la memoria de la camara, el chico aprovecho para conocer el famoso disneylandia, y ahora con padres y abuelos toman un gran helado.

-umm, delicioso, esto casi no hay en africa- se relame el chico. Pero la abuela regresa disgustada con una revista en la mano.

-¿pueden creerlo?, no han pasado 6 horas.. ¿o si? Bueno, pues, ¿puede creer el titulo? "aparece hijo ilegitimo de max montana, en africa" "ilegitimo es un palabra fuerte-

-no dirian nada si conocieran bien a Elmyra- replica Max sin darle importancia.

-¡nadie le habla feo a mi "bebe"!- Exclama la pelirroja sacando una sierra que pone a andar, como si los reporteros estuvieran cerca.

-¿de donde saco esa sierra?- pregunta el chico.

-no se- responde max sin alterarse y sin sorprenderse.

-tranquila querida, hay una mejor solucion- dice el señor montana relamiendo su cuchara de helado, porque ya se acabo todo el helado.

-¿Cuál?- pregunta Elmyra con expresion ingenua e infantil mientras su sierra se apaga.

-una gran, gran, gran boda, una boda que los deje con la boca abierta y que vuelvan a decir, los montana volvieron a echar la casa grande por la ventana-

-¿una boda?- se sorprendió el chico, no habiha pensado mucho sobre sus padres estuvieran casados como dios manda. Al observarlos, no podia descifrar sus caras, entre el sonrojo y la emocion oculta, y tal vez en max, un ligero terror a quedar enlazado con la chica loca.

-vayamos a ala ciudad para..- iba a proponer la señora montana.

-he, no, yo tengo que regresar a africa, sigo protegiendo a los animales de africa, no es que no quiera casarme con max y regresar a acme, pero.. Yo debo seguir protegiendo a los animales, para eso naci.- y dicho esto se levanto y regreso al avion. Era la primera vez que Elmyra habla con sensatez, incluso max parece sorprendido, pero después de un minuto se pone triste y mj lo nota.

-ella no ha dicho que no quiere casarse contigo, solo dijo que no va a dejar africa, ¿no puedes hacer la boda en africa? El espacio es grande- dice mj.

-¡es una excelente idea! ¿Cuántas ricos pueden hacer grandes bodas a mitad de animales y el desierto? ¡esa "kikis" se morira de envidia!, tengo que llamar a mis organizadores!- dice la señora montana sacando su celular y su agenda.

-¡erk! Ya termine- dice mj después de su 3er helado-vamos a decirle a mama-.

-¿te han dicho que hablas mucho?- pregunta Max.

-bueno, hoy hay mucho de que hablar-responde el chico sobandose la panza.

A Elmyra le regreso el animo al decirle que la boda seria en africa cerca de su refugio, a mj todavía le preocupaba algo, pero no dijo nada.

Su refugio nunca habia estado tan concurrido o en movimiento, Elmyra esta encantada como su futura suegra y madre ( con el avion pasaron por los familiares de elmyra )hace los arreglos, habian traido muchas rosas, y enormes telas blancas para hacer un techo para la recepcion y la ceremonia y de repente.

-¡Elmyra, Elmyra!- se acerca uno de los asistentes -¡se vieron cazadores por la zona 8!- exclama con su rifle ya en mano y le pasa otra a a Elmyra que cambia su cara a una de enojo y concentración y sube a uno de los 3 tres jeeps y con 10 personas. A max le encanta esa mirada para matar.

-¿llevan rifles?- se pregunto max.

-si, para que sientan lo que sienten los animales, ellos cazan a los cazadores, ¿no es ironico?- dice mj mientras busca su agenda actual entre sus 3 celulares.

-¡cazar a cazadores!, ¡eso suena genial! ¡yo tambien debo ir!, ¡boris trae mi jeep!- exclama max buscando a uno de sus mayordomos, el chico se le queda viendo un rato.

-parecen niños- murmura.

Mas tarde, Max y Elmyra regresan satisfechos, aunque max un poco contrariado -¡¿dardos tranquilizantes?, las bolas de pintura parecen mas divertido- dice al ver lo rifles de Elmyra, que no tienen balas de verdad.

-bien chicos traiganlo- lograron atrapar a un cazador que se veia amenazante y sin miedo, mj sonrie siniestramente al verlo y se acerca.

-no pueden tomarme prisionero- dice muy confiado.

-¿prisionero?, oh no, sera un invitado especial, tendra un lugar para pasar la noche y al dia siguiente amara los animales que no deseara lastimarlos ¿verdad mami?-

-asi es max, tu terapia nunca me falla- dice Elmyra muy orgullosa- voy a ver como evoluciona las preparativos para la boda-.

-¿quieres ver el lugar donde pasara la noche nuestro invitado, papi?- pregunto mj a max, con esa sonrisa que indudablemente habia heredado de el.

-ok-

El "lugar especial" era una jaula dentro de la jaula de los leones que gustaban de meter sus garras para alcanzarlo. -uh, ¿tu madre sabe de esto?-

-con tal de que al dia siguiente ya no quieran seguir cazando, ella estara contenta, ademas, ellos solo estan jugando, no les interesa la carne humana, yo me encarge de eso-

-ese es mi muchacho- dice max muy contento mientras le alborota el pelo.


	5. Chapter 5

-De verdad fue una boda enorme, las abuelas, no escatimaron en sus ocurrencias para adornar la boda, rosas, diamantes, los mejores guisos, varios ricos no pudieron evitar sentir envidia, pero los parientes de Elmyra estan impresionados, y eran muy sociales, fue una buena boda, y varias revistas cubrieron la boda, huboi un momento tenso en que Elmyra les advirtió junto con un buitre y unas hyenas que no hablaran mal de su hijo, incluso los ex compañeros de escuela que arremolinaron alrededor del pequeño como si fuera un recien nacido, pero tuvieron que poner distancia cuando se acercaron los leones para recibir una caricia de su amo.

Max estaba muy complacido de que Elmyra no perdiera su figura, se le veia muy bien el vestido blanco de novia que pertenecio a su abuela materna y retocado en paris.

-oh esta es tan emocionante, antes de que se vayan, les dare a todos un abrazo-

-he? Nonononoay- algunos suplicaban.-por favor sueltanos.

Una semana despues. Después de regresar de su luna de miel de escocia, regresaron a africa pero cada uno con diferentes ideas, lo que a mj le preocupaba se hizo realidad.

-vamos elmyra, regresemos a acme- pedía max, el tenia la idea de recoger a mj y regresar a su mansion.

-no max, dije que me quedare en africa a proteger a los animales desprotegidos- replica Elvira manteniendo su posision como adulta.

-por el billete verde, estamos casados, se supone que debemos vivir juntos, mi oficina esta alla-

-oigan, oigan, se que es algo dificil, separase por sus trabajos, tal vez papa no puede traer su mansión con su oficina y un satelite para comunicarse con empresa, a mi me gustaria que estuvieramos juntos, pero..-

-espera, espera.. ¿Qué dijiste?- interrumpe max un poco alterado.

-¿separarse por sus trabajos?-

-no, despues-

-¿me gustaria que estuvieramos juntos?-

-¡no!, ¡lo de en medio!-

-no puedes traer tu mansion, con tu oficina y un satelite para comunicarte con tu empresa- recita el joven.

-….. ¿y por que no?- declara max sacando su celular, Elmyra y mj se ven impresionados por la decisión de max

En menos de 3 horas, logran "llevar" una de las mansiones de los montana hasta el refugio de Elmyra, al poco tiempo ponen un satélite en orbita para mantenerse comunicados, ahora MJ tiene su propia "gran" habitacion lleno de juguetes que comparte con niños de lugar, max tiene su oficina, Elmyra sigue con su solidaria tarea de proteger a los animales, pero después de un mes max y MJ se sorprendieron al encontrarla en una de las habitaciones (que no se usan y por lo general estan cerradas) decorandola con accesorios y diseños de bebe.


End file.
